Daddy's Little Girl
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: Bella is not Bella, her Dad is our favourite blue-eyed vampire and her mate is Kol Mikealson


My name is Elizabella Destiny Electra Kellen Tessie Salvatore. But I don't really think my first name fits in these times, my dad usually calls me by my second name or Tessie. Here in Forks, they think my name is Bella Swan, the clumsy human who trips over everything and fell in love with a cold one. And also the girl who was left in the woods after a disastrous birthday party by said cold one. What they never knew is, I am not Eddie's mate, I am really Kol Mikealsons. I have been waiting for the right time to leave this dreary place and finally go home with my dad and uncle. I now believe that this is the right time so I have compelled the whole town of Forks and returned to my natural looks and attitude. My hair is raven black with electric blue highlights; it is dead straight and reaches to my waist. My eyes are a similar colour to my highlights. All in all I look like my dad. Today I was wearing a black and blue corset top, black ripped jeans and blue combat boots. All of this was topped off with a black leather jacket.

Making sure there was no trace of my existence left, I ran out of the house and was on my BMW S1000RR, riding down the road in the space of two minutes. I was looking forward to finally seeing my dad again after two hundred years, even though I knew I would not be able to see my mate or my best friend Bekah, as Nik daggered them to keep them safe from Mikeal.

The drive to Mystic Falls, my birthplace, took around three hours but it was worth every second. I knew that my father still lived in the old boarding house, but he was usually looking for his next meal in town at this time. I drove up to the, very originally named, Mystic Grill and was almost bouncing in glee at the prospect of seeing my dad again. I was also slightly nervous.

As I walked in, I immediately spotted my dad and uncle sitting with a group of strangers. My dad looked the same as ever and was highly disinterested in whatever the Katarina lookalike was saying, as he looked aimlessly around the room before his deep blue eyes settled on me. Slowly he got up out of his chair, as if he was afraid I would disappear if he moved to quickly. To make this reunion much quicker, I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I felt him put his around me and we just stayed there, knowing that the group was looking at us, all apart from Stefan.

"I missed you." I whispered against his chest as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I will never let you out of my sights again, I promise Des" I laughed at my old nickname before I became completely serious as I looked up into his eyes.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked a little pleading in my voice. He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"He's here baby, all of them are Nik got rid of him and they are safe now." I was now crying tears of happiness as I took in my father's words. He knew about me and Kol and was very happy for us. I think him and Eli were friends. Not that he would admit it. All of the people at the table were looking at us like we were crazy. It was dead silent, that was until a mean looking blonde spoke up with a scowl on her face.

"Who's this Damon, your girl for the night? Good luck honey." As she spoke my anger grew at the way she was treating my father. "You listen here, you never talk to him or about him like that ever again or I will personally end you!" I was growling by the time I finished.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head and I jumped into my uncle's lap, kissing his cheek and giggling. This earned me a glare from the Katarina lookalike.

"Hey, D can you call him for me, I want it to be a surprise." At his nod I gave an excited squeal, causing everyone to cover their ears. I laughed while my dad made the call. The family on the other end sounded really suspicious and at that point I knew my dad and uncle pretended to hate them in front of the little group around us.

"They will be here soon baby girl." He put on his trademark smirk and I knew then he was going to let the cat outta the bag, so I stood up and waited for him to begin.

"Alright, so I you are wondering who this is and how she knows us. So I will start with her name, well her shortened name anyway. Everyone I want you to meet Destiny Salvatore, my daughter." At his final statement, everyone was shouting in disbelief. But I couldn't really care less, because at that moment, Kol and his family walked and scanned the room for my dad. I didn't let him get that far, I ran to him and pressed my lips to his before anyone could react, he was kissing me back and it soon became heated. I pulled back when I heard a nervous cough behind us, presumably from my father.

Turning around, still in Kol's embrace, I pouted at my dad and mumbling 'buzz kill'. "So, uncle Stef, how you been?" he laughed and shook his head at my change of topic. Well, I didn't really want to talk about how my dad was, you know, my dad.

"Fine, look. I don't really like any of you because I know for a fact that you tried to kill my husband and family. Idiots." I said the last part after I saw their dumbstruck faces and could not hold back my laughter.

Even though everything felt alright with my family for now, I could tell that trouble was on its way. Whoever it is, they are going to learn not to mess with daddy's little girl.


End file.
